Kara Edwards
| birth_place = Lubbock, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress, former Radio Personality | alias = | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Chris Suchan | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Dragon Ball Z as Videl/Goten/Gotenks Yu Yu Hakusho as Muguru/Sayaka SoltyRei as Celica Yayoi | website = http://www.karaedwardsvo.com | agent = }} Kara Edwards (born February 17, 1977 in Lubbock, Texas) is an American voice actress who works freelance and for the FUNimation distributing company. She is best known for voicing Videl and Goten in Dragon Ball Z. She is also well known in the Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. Career Kara began her broadcast career with a job at Radio Disney out of Dallas, Texas the fall after she graduated from high school. She interned for eight months before landing the more permanent jobs of writer, producer, voice actress and children's voice director. In July 1997, she became co-host of the "Squeege and Kara Show" on syndicated Radio Disney. She did voice-over work in commercials for companies like Blockbuster Entertainment, Levi's Jeans and Clinique cosmetics, as well as a variety of regional ads. During the latter part of her Radio Disney tenure, Kara started working for FUNimation Studios as a freelance voice actress. Her first role was as Lime in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime". FUNimation voice director Chris Sabat was impressed enough by Kara's work that he hired her to voice the characters of Kid Goten, Kid Uub and Videl for the remaining episodes of the series. Kara also provided the characters voices for the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi video games. In March 2002, Kara was hired as a producer and occasional "sidekick" for the Sander Walker in the Morning radio show on WSSS 104.7 FM in Charlotte, North Carolina. She stayed in this position until October 31, 2003. After that morning's airing finished, the entire Sander Walker show cast and crew were informed that WSSS was switching its format to Christmas music around the clock, and subsequently were all terminated. Kara was not off the airwaves for long, however. In February 2004, she became the co-host of the Jeff Roper Morning Show syndicated from WSOC 103.7 FM, also out of Charlotte. In January 2005, Jeff Roper left WSOC to take a morning job at WWNU 92 FM in Columbia, South Carolina. WSOC management assigned Kara to take up co-hosting duties with Rob Tanner as part of the new Tanner in the Morning show. The show's mix of regional humor and parodies made it one of the higher-rated morning shows in the Charlotte area's country music radio market, and Kara continued her co-hosting duties for nearly two years. Still doing work for FUNimation during this period, Kara voiced the characters of Upa and Pocawatha in the FUNimation release of the original Dragon Ball anime. She also met and began dating Charlotte CBS affiliate WBTV meteorologist Chris Suchan. They were married in April, 2006. Suchan now works at WTSP in St. Petersburg, Florida. Although Kara enjoyed her radio work, she had begun to feel more and more strongly about voice acting. In August 2006, Kara and fellow FUNimation actors Sean Schemmel, Chris Sabat and Jason Liebrecht attended the Wizard World Comics Convention in Chicago, Illinois. When Dragon Ball Z fans waited in line up to five hours to get her autograph, Kara began seriously considering making voice acting her full-time job. A few weeks later, Kara brought her feelings to WSOC management during a monthly performance strategy meeting and told them of her desire to go into voice-acting full-time and leave her position as co-host. WSOC and the Tanner show staff accepted Kara's decision, and her departure was handled amicably. As of today, she is living in California doing commercial and documentary voiceover, but occasionally returns to Funimation to reprise her Dragon Ball roles in recent projects. She is also heard playing additional roles in various anime.http://www.karaedwardsvo.com/ Voice Roles Anime * Dragon Ball - Aoi Kimidori, Pocawatha, Upa, Additional Voices * Dragon Ball Z - Goten, Videl, Gotenks, Additional Voicess * Ragnarok The Animation - Sophie, Additional Voices * School Rumble - Additional Voices * Solty Rei - Celica Yayoi, Tour Guide, Additional Voices * Soul Eater - Fairy (ep 9), Additional Voices * Yu Yu Hakusho - Murugu, Additional Voices Movies * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure - Upa * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Goten, Videl * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Goten * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Goten, Videl, Gotenks * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn - Goten, Videl, Gotenks Video Games * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Series - Goten, Videl, Gotenks * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Series - Goten, Videl, Gotenks * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors - Goten, Videl * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas - Goten, Videl, Gotenks, Super Saiyaman 2, Upa * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast - Goten, Gotenks, Videl References External links * * Category:Actors from Texas Category:American voice actors Category:American radio personalities Category:American radio producers Category:Radio personalities from Dallas, Texas Category:Radio personalities from North Carolina Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:1977 births Category:Living people fi:Kara Edwards